Graystripe's New Beginning
by xXxRavenXDameonxXx
Summary: What would have happened if Graystripe had really stayed and became a loyal RiverClan warrior?  Would he be happy?  And maybe even learn to love again...?
1. Chapter 1

Graystripe's New Beginning-Chapter 1

Hello! I just found this while reading through some of my old stuff, and thought, "hey! MAybe I cn post this!" so here it is xP lol. Warriors does not belong to me!

The sky was darkening as Graystripe followed Mistyfoot through RiverClan's territory, the smaller of his two kits in his jaws. It didn't take long for them to reach the RiverClan camp, and once they arrived, Mistyfoot lead the gray warrior straight to their nursery where Mosspelt was waiting.

"They're beautiful…" The tortoiseshell murmured, her eyes softening at the two scraps the warriors placed in front of her.

Graystripe felt a pang in his heart. _Just __like __their __mother__… __Oh, __Silverstream__…_

"I'm glad that you've decided to see things our way, Graystripe." Leopardfur had approached, her eyes falling to rest on Graystripe. "I assume you'll be returning to your camp now?"

Graystipre blinked. "No, Leopardfur…" He meowed quietly. "I can't leave them. Silverstream asked me to take care of them… I… I would like to talk to Crookedstar about joining RiverClan."

There was a determined gleam in the tom's amber eyes, and Leopardfur narrowed her own emerald green gaze. "Oh really? Just like that? You're leaving behind everything you've ever known to be with these kits?"

Mistyfoot's gaze softened.

"Yes." There was no uncertainty in Graystripe's voice.

Leopardfur was quiet for a moment. "Very well, then. We'll see what Crookedstar has to say about this."

The two cats headed to where Crookedstar was already waiting, a curious gleam in his eyes. "Why have you not returned to ThunderClan?"

Graystripe bowed his head respectfully to his former mate's father.

"No… Crookedstar, after what happened… After what happened, I'm no longer welcomed in ThunderClan. There's nothing left for me there, and you are right. The kits do belong with their mother's clan, with their kin. But… They're my kits, too. The only kin I have left… If… If I lost them, I don't know what I would do… Crookedstar, please let me join RiverClan…" Graystripe finished his speech by crouching in front of the RiverClan leader, head down, eyes lowered, ears down. Humble and pleading.

"You have mentioned how your birth-clan no longer accepts you. What makes you thing that we will accept you any more than they will? You betrayed ThunderClan when you decided to mate with my daughter. How am I to know that you will not betray me in much the same way?"

Graystripe looked up at the large tabby, but much to his surprise, there was none of the anger he was expecting in his wise eyes- only sincere curiosity.

_Do __I __really __have __a __chance __of __joining __RiverClan?_ Graystripe felt his heart thud in excitement. He would be able to fulfill his promise to Silverstream!

"Well?" Leopardfur growled, bristling slightly. "He's right. What business do we have taking in another Clan's crow-food?"

Graystripe ignored her. "Silverstream's last wish… Was for me to take care of our kits. I can't let her down, Crookedstar. I will swear my warrior oaths to you a hundred times over if that's what it takes!"

Crookedstar's gaze softened. "Very well, young Graystripe. I will give you a moon to adjust, and then, we shall hold your warrior ceremony."

"Thank-you, Crookedstar!" Graystripe purred. "But… Does that mean… Am I an apprentice again?" His amber eyes widened slightly in horror. How embarrassing is _that_?

To his surprise, this new leader let out an amused purr. "Not quite, Graystripe. You are still a warrior. A warrior in training, yes, but a warrior none the less. There are many things for you to learn about RiverClan, and our territory, and when you are ready, you will re-swear your warrior oaths to RiverClan."

"Yes, Crookedstar." Graystripe meowed, ducking his head. "Thank-you, again… This means a lot to me."

Crookedstar dipped his head. "Now, both of you go to the warriors den and get some rest."

Leopardfur looked as if she were about to object, but Crookedstar cut her off. "Go, Leopardfur. I'll announce this to the clan tomorrow morning."

The golden tabby growled quietly, but turned away none the less. "Come on, then. The warrior's den is this way."

Graystripe sighed at her hostility, but followed none the less. Leopardfur pushed her way through with a toss of her head, and Graystripe followed, though hesitantly. He cautiously maneuvered the den, scraping together a small nest of reeds and moss as far away from the hostile deputy as possible.

As he settled down, he couldn't help but to think about Silverstream. _Are __you __happy, __Silverstream? __I__'__m __in __your __home __now, __and __I __can __raise __our __kits __by __your __river__…_ He felt his heart stutter as he thought he could faintly detect her scent as he drifted into sleep.

_"__Graystripe__… __Oh, __Graystripe__…"_

_The gray tom lifted his head, blinking in confusion as he realized that he was at the Sunning Rocks, and Silverstream was standing in front of him._

_"Silverstream!" He rushed forward and shoved his nose into her silver pelt, inhaling as much of her scent as he could. She purred, rubbing her head against his chest and neck. "I've missed you so much, Silverstream…" He murmured._

_"I know… I've missed you, too, Graystripe…" She purred. "And I'm so glad that you've decided to raise our kits in RiverClan… It means so much to me, Graystripe… But try not to dwell in the past to much, dearest…" She stretched up to lick his ear, and the tom tilted his head._

_"What do you mean, Silverstream?"_

_She sighed. "You have to move on, Graystripe… It's the only way you'll ever be happy."_

_"But I don't want to forget you!" Graystripe yowled in objection._

_The silver tabby queen only purred in amusement though. "You'd better not forget me." She licked his shoulder. "I will always love you, Graystripe, but you still have a long path ahead of you. A path that you may not want to travel alone."_

_"But Silverstream! I could never-"_

_She drew her tail across his muzzle, effectively silencing him. "It is possible to love again, Graystripe…" Her voice was gentle, and Graystripe sighed._

_"What if I don't want to…?"_

_She purred in amusement again, but her gaze was understanding. "I know it's hard, Graystripe, but you can. And will. You must remember- I know these things now. And I came here to tell you, that I approve of your decision. Who ever the lucky she-cat is, she had better make you happy."_

_"Oh Silverstream…" Graystripe rubbed his face against hers, then licked her ears gently. "I'll never forget you, Silverstream… I promise to take care of the kits…"_

_"I love you, Graystripe…"_

Thank-you for reading! I love reviews, and am open to contructive (but not hateful) critisism~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

"Wake up you lazy lump!" A paw prodded sharply into Graystripe's side, and he woke with a start, momentarily forgetting where he was. Leopardfur stood in front of him, paw raised to prod him again.

"I'm up." The gray warrior sat up, feeling an odd rush as he remembered the events of yesterday, and his dream.

"It's about time. Now come on, Crookedstar has called a meeting."

"Oh! Right." Graystripe gave himself a quick wash before sliding out of the warrior's den and joining the others at the clan meeting. He sat apart from the others, still not knowing most of the warriors. Crookedstar stood on a medium sized boulder at the front of the gathering cats, and Graystripe starting noticing the curious looks he was getting—as well as the hostile glares.

"Cats of RiverClan! I have called you together to explain something that I am sure you are all very curious about. Yes, we have reclaimed Silverstream's kits. Mosspelt will care for them, and they have already settled in nicely. Now, to another matter. Graystripe, a former ThunderClan warrior and the father of these kits is still here."

"What do you mean _former_? Did ThunderClan banish him?" The question came from a dark brown tom sitting next to the warrior he recognized to be Blackclaw.

"No." Crookedstar answered calmly, waving his tail to silence his clan's rush of questions. "No, Graystripe wishes to fulfill Silverstream's final wish of looking after those kits of his, and I have allowed him a moon to adjust. In one moon's time, after learning our territory and our ways, Graystripe will be made a warrior of RiverClan."

Yowls of shock—and some of outrage—erupted from the crowd.

"But he's a ThunderClan cat!"

"He'll never learn!"

"What if he betrays us?"

"Silence!" Crookedstar's yowl drowned out all of the rest, his tail flicking irritably. "I have already made my decision. Do your best to welcome him and make him feel at home."

"But Crookedstar, who will be teaching him?" Leopardfur looked at her leader with through narrowed eyes.

"Good question, Leopardfur. We need our warriors more than ever right now, and I don't want to slow any one down, so Leopardfur, you and Stonefur with share Graystripe's training. Now go."

"What about Shadepaw's training?" It was easy to see the dark gray warrior from there, and Graystripe couldn't help but worry. How could ever prove himself to a warrior like Stonefur?

"I guess she'll just have to share. You are one of my best warriors, Stonefur, I know that I can trust you to make a loyal RiverClan cat out of him."

The blue-gray warrior nodded.

"This meeting is over." Crookedstar lightly stepped from his perch, meeting with Leopardfur outside of his den.

"Alright, then… Let's see what we have to work with, eh, Shadepaw?"

Graystripe's ears pricked as he turned to see Stonefur approaching him, a small, dark gray she-cat beside him.

"Stonefur." The lighter gray warrior dipped his head respectfully to his senior warrior and part-time "mentor."

"Greetings, Graystripe." Stonefur meowed. "This is my apprentice, Shadepaw."

Graystripe dipped his head to the apprentice, who meowed a shy greeting.

"Now," Stonefur continued, "We may as well go on patrol. We'll show you all of the borders, and if we have time left over, we'll be sure to give you some hunting lessons."

Shadepaw purred in amusement. "And we're going to have to teach him how to swim!"

Graystripe cringed at the thought, and he saw Stonefur's eyes spark with the amusement his apprentice was displaying.

"Right, let's go." With a flick of his blue-gray tail, the warrior led the way out of camp. Graystripe followed, completely ready to give his 110% to his new clan.

He thought that it would feel strange, but… Padding through the forest with these two cats that he only just met felt… Natural, to him. Already he had adjusted to their scents, and he easily fell into step behind Stonefur.

Shadepaw glanced back at him, her blue eyes shining with mischief. Graystripe was so caught up in his thoughts that he barely noticed the murmuring going on between the mentor and apprentice in front of him. And then he looked up, and realized that he was alone. He blinked his amber eyes a few times, utterly confused.

"Stonefur…?" He called tentatively. "Shadepaw?"

Graystripe padded forward a little further, wondering how he could have lost his new Clan-mates. There was a slight rustle in the reeds, and Graystripe paused. "Shadepaw? Is that—OOMPH!"

Graystripe's words were cut off abruptly a streak of almost black fur barreled into him, letting out a playful yowl.

Graystripe was bowled over by his "attacker" and they rolled over and over in the grass and reeds. After everything that had been going on, it felt nice for Graystripe to be able to do something fun like play-fighting. He purred in laughter as they tumbled together, gently batting at each other with sheathed claws. Graystripe finally took advantage of their momentum to pin the small apprentice beneath him, but quick as a fish, Shadepaw slithered between his paws. Then she reared back on her hind legs, and Graystripe met her halfway, tangling there paws together. He pushed her over, wrapping his paws around her to cushion her fall, but the apprentice was smarter than to let herself be pinned, and used the weight and momentum to kick Graystripe over her head. Before he knew it, Graystripe found himself pinned beneath the RiverClan apprentice, who was purring with the pride of her "victory."

"There!" She laughed, bending down and touching her nose to his. "That got some of your yucky ThunderClan stench off!"

Graystripe couldn't help but to join in her laughter. "Alright, alright, now that I don't stink will you let me up?"

Shadepaw was still purring as she did so, and Graystripe stood and shook off his now dusty pelt. Shadepaw did the same.

"Well done, Shadepaw." Stonefur approached from the reeds, humor glinting in his eyes. "That was a good move there at the end, we're going to have to show that to Heavypaw. It could be useful."

Shadepaw seemed to glow at the praise, and Graystripe felt his spirits lifting. Maybe he really could fit in here.

"Okay then, let's keep going." Stonefur finally meowed, heading away in the direction of the river. Graystripe nodded and followed, and was surprised when Shadepaw paused and then fell into step beside _him_ instead of her mentor.

"You know? You fight pretty good for a ThunderClan cat." She stated, giving him a mischevious glance. Graystripe chuckled.

"Yeah? Well you're going to have to show me all of your tricks now that I'm a RiverClan cat."

"I guess so, huh?"

They continued in a comfortable silence, and Graystripe couldn't help but admire the apprentice. Her sleek fur was such a dark shade of gray that it could almost be considered black, her blue eyes shining in the sunlight. She was obviously a good fighter, and clever to boot.

_No__… __Not __yet, __Graystripe__… __You __know __it__'__s __too __soon __to __take __a __mate. __You__'__re __not __even __considered __a __RiverClan __warrior __yet!_ A voice inside in his head warned, and Graystripe sighed. Maybe after he settled in a little… _As __if __she __even __feels __the __same!_

The gray warrior shook his head, trying to clear it of its troubled thoughts as they approached the ThunderClan border.

"Careful…" Stonefur warned. "This is enemy territory now, Graystripe. Are you okay with this?" The blue-gray warrior gave him a curious look, and Graystripe nodded.

"I'm alright." He told Stonefur honestly. "It's a little weird, but… I already feel pretty at home with RiverClan."

Stonefur gazed at him for a while longer before giving him a small nod of approval. Graystripe felt his heart warm up at the other warrior's approval, and suddenly he felt like an apprentice all over again, and the only thing that mattered was pleasing the strong cat in front of him.

"What will you do if Crookedstar decides to take Sunning Rocks back?" Shadepaw piped up suddenly. Stonefur shot her a warning look, but Graystripe answered without hesitation.

"I'll fight, of course."

Shadepaw tilted her head.

"I may have been born in ThunderClan, but I've made my decision. As soon as I crossed the border with my kits, I decided that even though ThunderClan may not want me anymore, I could do the absolute best to be the greatest RiverClan warrior the forest has ever seen, and give the kits a father that they could really be proud of."

Shadepaw's eyes softened in understanding. "It must have been hard for you…" She rested her tail tip on his flank, and Graystripe felt energy shoot through him.

"It's fine." He reassured her. Stonefur's eyes flashed. The blue-gray warrior was no fool. He didn't miss a thing between his apprentice and their new warrior, and Graystripe self-consciously licked his chest fur.

"So where to next?" He asked, feeling his ears flush with embarrassment.

"Next is the WindClan border." Stonefur meowed, flicking his tail towards the mentioned border. "Come on, we'll start here and re-mark all the borders."

After they finished with the borders, it was only sunhigh, and Shadepaw had even caught a water vole to bring back. As the trio padded back into the camp, Shadepaw deposited her prey, and then turned to Stonefur.

"Can we go back out to do battle training?" She asked, eyes glowing.

Stonefur shook his head. "Sorry, Shadepaw, I'm on the Sunhigh patrol." He waved his tail as he padded back towards the entrance to join Blackclaw and an apprentice that Graystripe didn't recognize for another patrol. "Get something to eat, and then go hunt for the elders."

Shadepaw's ears and tail drooped. "Aww… Heavypaw's been battle training all morning…"

Graystripe tilted his head, then nudged the younger cat. "Hey, come on, Shadepaw. Go get something to eat, hunt for the elders, and maybe when Stonefur gets back-"

"What an excellent idea." Graystripe turned to see Leopardfur strolling towards them. "Do as Stonefur said, Shadepaw." The gray-black apprentice drooped farther, but wouldn't dare to argue with her deputy, and turned to go get something from the fresh-kill pile. "And you join her, Graystripe." She narrowed her green eyes. "A task fit for a traitor, don't you think? It could do you well to learn what a loyal apprentice is like."

Graystripe flinched, but didn't object, turning to follow Shadepaw.

Shadepaw tilted her head. "Oh, are we hunting together?" Graystripe just nodded, desperately trying not to let his anger show. "But… Isn't that… Oh…" She blinked reassuringly at him. "Don't worry, Graystripe. Just give her some time. You'll get plenty of opportunities to prove your loyalty, and then she won't have a choice but to accept you!" The apprentice's enthusiasm was contagious, and before he knew it Graystripe felt the same.

_Just __you __wait, __Leopardfur! __I__'__ll __show __you __what __a __loyal __cat __is __like!_

Ta-daa~! And that is chapter 2! Review please! I'm always open to advice:)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:D

Graystripe pushed his way out of the den and into the pale morning sunlight, stretching slowly. With a content sigh, Graystripe sat in the shade outside of the warrior's den and gazed at his home. Leopard fur sat in the middle of the camp, organizing border patrols and hunting parties for the day, while Heavypaw was bringing breakfast to the elders. Outside the nursery, Mosspelt was watching as Stormkit and Featherkit—Graystripe's own kits—tackled Shadepaw as she brought some fresh-kill to the nursery. The dark gray apprentice purred as she gently tussled with them, and Graystripe felt his heart warm.

"Morning, Graystripe." Stonefur pushed his way out of the den beside Graystripe pausing to shake some moss from his blue-gray pelt.

"Morning, Stonefur." Graystripe meowed, dipping his head. Stonefur had been on watch last night, and despite waking up so early, he looked completely ready for another full day.

"Have you seen Shadepaw?" Stonefur looked at him curiously.

"Oh, the last time I saw her she was playing with the kits." Graystripe pointed with his tail to where Shadepaw sat outside the nursery, teaching Stormkit and Featherkit a basic hunting crouch.

Stonefur let out a light purr as he watched his apprentice.

"She'll make a great mentor one day." Graystripe complimented.

Stonefur's eyes sparked with amusement. "She'll make a great mother one day, too." He nudged the lighter gray warrior with his nose before padding off to get instructions from Leopardfur. "You should probably eat something. Long day ahead of you!" He called back over his shoulder, and Graystripe sighed. His moon of adjustment had flown by, and to his greatest surprise—the gray warrior hardly ever thought about his birth-clan anymore. Much less miss it. Between Stonefur's amused guidance and Leopardfur's brutal training regiment, Graystripe had barely had time to sleep. And when he wasn't under the watch of his "mentors", Graystripe found himself enjoying the company of the dark gray apprentice he had come to know so well…

_Is__my__affection__that__obvious?_

Graystripe sighed as he padded towards the fresh-kill pile. He just couldn't tell if she felt the same way about _him_.

"Graystripe!"

He turned to see none other than Shadepaw bounding towards him, her eyes glowing with their usual energy.

"Hey, Shadepaw." He purred, touching noses with her—as had become their customary greeting.

"Stonefur just told me that I was on hunting duty until sunhigh, so I was wondering if maybe-"

"Graystripe!" Leopardfur stalked over to the two cats. "Crookedstar wants to see you in his den. Now."

Shadepaw drooped, and Graystripe sighed. "Yes, Leopardfur." Graystipre turned to head to Crookedstar's den when Shadepaw suddenly tackled him.

"Wait!"

"What?" Graystripe chuckled as he gently shook her off. Her eyes were glowing again.

"You've been here for a moon now!" Graystripe tilted his head slightly. "What if it's about your warrior ceremony?"

And suddenly, Graystripe shared her enthusiasm. "You're right, Shadepaw!" He purred. Leaping back to his paws, Graystripe bent down slightly to give the smaller cat a gentle lick between her ears. "I'll be back in a moment!"

Filled with new energy, the gray warrior hardly noticed how openly affectionate he had been with the apprentice, and hardly noticed the same affection reflected in her dark blue eyes.

"Crookedstar?"

"Enter!"

Graystripe padded into his leader's den, looking at him curiously. "You needed me?"

"Yes… How do you feel you're adjusting, Graystripe?" Crookedstar looked at him through wise amber eyes.

Graystripe purred. "I love being here, Crookedstar. I hardly ever even think about ThunderClan anymore, and when I do… Honestly? It's about why I ever thought sunning rocks ever belonged to ThunderClan."

Crookedstar purred at the joke, but quickly got serious again. "The other cats seem to be adjusting to having you around."

"Yes." Graystripe agreed, thinking of how he and Mistyfoot had hunted together while Leopardfur, Stonefur, and Shadepaw had been on patrol, and how Loudbelly had shared a fish with him the other day, and how Shadepaw had become one of his closest friends. "They're all very nice."

"One in particular, maybe?" Crookedstar's eyes glimmered with amusement and Graystripe felt his ears flush in embarrassment.

_Great StarClan, it is that obvious, isn't it?_

Seeing the young warrior shuffle his paws in embarrassment, Crookedstar purred in amusement. "Clan leaders tend to notice these things, Graystripe. But that's not why I have called you to my den. I am ready to make you a full-fledged RiverClan warrior, Graystripe. Leopardfur and Stonefur have both been turning in wonderful reports about you, and Leopardfur told me just a few sunrises ago that you've finally mastered swimming?"

Graystripe purred. "Yes. It wasn't nearly as hard as I was thinking it would be."

"So you are ready?" Graystripe met Crookedstar's steady gaze evenly.

"I've never been more ready to prove my loyalty to my Clan."

Crookedstar nodded, his approval clear. "Good. Your ceremony will take place at sundown. For now though, isn't there some one wanting to hunt with you?"

Graystripe shuffled his paws in embarrassment, but nodded none the less. "Yes… Thank-you, Crookedstar."

"Yes, yes… Now go, don't keep her waiting."

With that, Graystripe left his den, searching for Shadepaw. Finally he spotted the apprentice picking at a huge fish outside of the nursery, talking with Mosspelt while the kits played. Picking up a small water vole, Graystripe padded over to join her.

As he dropped the water vole, the gray-black apprentice looked up at him, her eyes sparking. "You want to trade? This fish was a lot more than I thought." She purred sheepishly. And Graystripe laughed.

"Sure." He swapped prey with his friend, then settled down beside her. The gray warrior had to force himself not to purr as she shifted to get more comfortable, allowing the pelts to brush.

"Father!" Stormkit and Featherkit darted to their father's side as he began eating his fish.

"Hey there Stormkit, Featherkit." He purred as he swallowed his mouthful.

"It's no fair." Stormkit mewed. "Dawnkit is going to be an apprentice in three days! When do we get to be apprentices?"

Graystripe chuckled. "Soon enough, Stormkit." The bigger kit sighed.

"Hey, Stormkit, let's go ask the elders to tell us a story!" Featherkit nudged her brother, and Graystripe purred.

"Bring them a piece of fresh-kill- that's good manners."

Stormkit brightened. "I'm going to bring it to them!"

"No way! I am!" Featherkit objected as they raced to the fresh-kill pile, and then to the elder's den.

Shadepaw was purring as she finished her water vole. She stood up and stretched. "Some on, slow-poke! I've got hunting to do!"

Graystripe quickly swallowed his last bite, jumping up. "Come on then," he meowed. "I'll go with you!"

Soon, the two cats were padding through the territory together, the pelts brushing as they walked in a comfortable silence.

"So, is Crookedstar going to make you a full warrior?" Shadepaw looked at him curiously.

Graystripe purred. "Yep!"

"That's great!" The dark gray apprentice leaned over and licked his shoulder.

Then the gray warrior froze. A vole was scurrying among the reeds. Shadepaw saw it, too, and crouched low in the grass, signaling with her tail that he saw it first, it was his catch.

Graystripe dropped into a flawless hunting crouch, stalking forward until he was only a tail length away from the small creature. And then he pounced, easily dispatching the prey.

"Good catch!" Shadepaw paw called, padding forward to join him. Graystripe put it at the roots of a tree.

"Let's just start piling it up right here." He meowed, and Shadepaw nodded.

"Should we split up then?"

Graystripe thought for a moment. "Yeah. You head towards the training hollow, and I'll head towards the gorge. Meet back here at sunhigh and we'll bring it all back to camp."

Shadepaw nodded, starting off in her assigned direction. "Whoever catches the most wins!" She called over her shoulder before bounding away.

Graystripe felt his competitive spirit kick in, stalking off through the reeds.

When sunhigh finally approached, Graystripe headed back to where he and Shadepaw had split up. Shadepaw was already there, a rather admirable catch at her paws, but that wasn't what drew his attention. The beautiful she-cat sat in a cool patch of shade, eyes intently following a brightly winged butterfly as it flew through the small clearing. Shaking his head, Graystripe padded into the clearing, dropping his own catch next to hers.

"Looks like I win!" She mewed, jumping up, flicking his flank with her tail. Her eyes glowed as she gazed at him, and he nudged her with his nose.

"You're a great hunter, Shadepaw."

She purred. "Alright, let's get this back to camp!"

It took the two of them three trips to carry their monster catch back, and they received many approving meows and nods as they deposited it in the fresh-kill pile.

"Looks like some one's been busy!" Stonefur meowed as he approached.

Shadepaw straightened up proudly. "Yep!"

"Great job, you two. You deserve a feast!" His eyes shone as he looked at his apprentice and Graystripe, his pride obvious.

"Great StarClan, it looks like we're going to have one, too!" Leopardfur padded up beside the blue-gray warrior. "Did you two catch all of this by yourselves?"

Graystripe nodded. "Yes, Leopardfur."

"Excellent job." She meowed. She certainly was becoming friendlier, Graystripe noticed. Shadepaw was purring at the praise. "Now, get something to eat and rest up. You've got a long night ahead of you, Graystripe."

With that, Leopardfur flicked her tail against Graystripe's flank and padded off, beckoning for Stonefur to follow her.

"You too, Shadepaw. You deserve a good break." And then he was gone.

"Come on." Graystripe mewed, licking her ear gently. "Go pick a spot and I'll bring you something, we can eat together."

Shadepaw mewed an agreement before slipping off, and Graystripe gazed at the pile for a moment before selecting two fish and bringing them to where Shadepaw sat outside of the apprentice's den, in the shade and out of the new-leaf sun. He dropped her fish in front of her before settling beside her, and digging into his own prey.

They ate quietly, and as Shadepaw finished before him, Graystripe let out a deep, rumbling purr as he felt her tongue rasp over his shoulder, grooming his fur. As he finished, the two cats sat and shared tongues, murmuring about hunting and patrols, and the next gathering—which they were both hoping to attend as warriors. As the sun began slipping behind the trees, Crookedstar emerged from his den, yowling for a clan gathering. With one last lick to Graystripe's shoulder, Shadepaw got up and padded over to join her Clan-mates.

Graystripe followed, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Cats of RiverClan, I have call this meeting to make a new warrior." Murmurs of excitement rippled through the crowd. "Graystripe has now been among us for a moon, and I have heard nothing but good reports about him, and I am ready to welcome him as a full warrior of RiverClan!" The cats yowled their approval and Graystripe felt his heart warm. This is where he belonged. This was his home.

"Graystripe, step forward."

The gray warrior padded forward to stand in front of Crookedstar. "I, Crookedstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this young warrior. He has tried hard to prove his place in this Clan, always following your noble code, and I commend him to you as a true RiverClan warrior in his turn. Graystripe, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Graystripe lifted his chin proudly. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I recognize you by your warrior name, Graystripe. StarClan honors your determination and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan." Crookedstar rested his muzzle, and Graystripe licked his shoulder respectfully.

"Graystripe! Graystripe! Graystripe!"

Graystripe felt his heart swell with pride as his Clan greeted him as a full warrior of their Clan—Shadepaw being the first, closely followed by Stonefur and Leopardfur.

And as Graystripe sat through his silent vigil that night, he reflected deeply. Born in ThunderClan, trained by Lionheart, former mate of Silverstream and father of two beautiful kits… Now a full warrior of RiverClan, trained by Stonefur and Leopardfur, father of two beautiful kits, and strong admirer of Shadepaw- a she-cat that he longed to claim as his own. Life was good.

Well, that's the end! ... Maybe. I'm seriously considering going deeper into Graystripe and Shadepaw's relationship, so... Tell me what you think! Let me know if I should or shouldn't, and I may or may not:) Reviews are welcome! And if I do continue with this fic (and the Graystripe and Shadepaw pairing) I'm open to suggestions for not only Shadepaw's warrior name (though I may just stick to Shadepelt) but also possible kit names and appearances. So, if you have any suggestions, let meh know~!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so for those who wanted me to continue, I have(: It's a separate Fanfic though, called "Life Is Good", if you wanted a continuation and haven't been able to find it, just look that up(: (or find it from my profile, whichever you want). Thanks so much for reading and reviewing and for those who suggested them, all of the suggestions for SHade_paw_'s name, though if you check out that story… It's not Shade_paw_ any more~! ;) Thanks again for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
